The delivery of gene products, such as RNA and proteins, to animals or animal cells is desirable for a variety of applications. Such applications include therapy of acquired or inherited diseases or conditions, induction of an immune response to a protein antigen, the study of various cellular functions, etc.
DNA-based methods of delivering gene products to animals and animal cells have been developed. DNA vectors are relatively easy to engineer, and are genetically stable. However, DNA vectors cannot replicate nor propagate in host cells, and as such are not optimal for delivery of gene products to cells. Furthermore, there are concerns regarding integration of exogenous DNA into the genome of a host cell, which has the potential to cause undesirable genetic alterations in the host cell.
There is a need in the art for improved methods of delivering gene products, such as RNA and protein, to eukaryotic cells and organisms, e.g., to animals and animal cells. The present invention addresses this need.
Literature
Published U.S. patent application Nos. 20020045587, 20030170211, 20040115221, and 20020086032; Beuzon et al. (2000) EMBO Journal. 19:3235-3249; Brumell et al. (2001) Cellular Microbiology 3:75-84; Crotty et al. (1999) Journal of Virology 73:9485-95; Crotty et al.(2001) Journal of Virology 75:7435-7452; Dietrich et al. (1999) Immunology Today 20:251-53; Dietrich (1998) Nature Biotechnology 16:181-185; Nichols et al. (1995) Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences. 772:30-9; U.S. Pat. No. 6,475,482; WO 96/40238; Forbes et al. (2003) Cancer Res. 63:5188-5193; Pawelek et al. (2003) Lancet Oncol. 4:548-556.